Gaming Girl Desires
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: The hottest girls from video games battle it out in a huge tournament for a cash prize and avoid humiliation. Rated M. Yuri Lemons. Chapter 13 is up.
1. Desires and The Brackets

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, language, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 1: Desires and The Brackets**

* * *

It was a beautiful day out somewhere in the USA and what we saw was this huge mansion with a huge backyard, parking lot, and there was lots of rooms in the mansion.

Inside the house was this huge waiting room and in that room was over a hundred girls who were waiting patiently for something to happen. Apparently, all the women in the room had no idea why they were here.

"Why are we here, I'm just so bored waiting here," Juri Han said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what is going on," Tifa Lockhart said.

"I thought it was some gaming competition, that's why I'm here," D. Va said as she was playing in her PS Vita.

"Well, I got some invitation to say to come here at 2 pm," Chun-Li said as she hold out the invitation.

"Same here," Tina Armstrong said as she held her invitation.

"Me too love," Tracer said as she held out her invitation.

Soon, all the girls held out their invitations and soon they became suspicious of this thing.

"I don't like this at all," Kasumi said.

"I have feel like we are in some sort of trap," Chloe Price said.

Soon, this T.V began to lower in the room and all the girls look at it.

"What is going on," Mai Shiranui asked.

Soon, the T.V starts to play this video.

"Welcome ladies to the Gaming Girl Desires tournament, a special tournament that will be unique because this will not be shown to the public, only to the private," the mysterious male voice said, who didn't show his face at all and was the creator of this tournament.

"I don't know what this is," Kitana said.

"You girls will battle it out through seven rounds until only one women will be left standing," the host said as footage of girls fighting is shown.

"Oh yeah, I'm liking this," Ibuki said.

"The winner of the huge tournament will receive five million dollars in cash," the host said and the girls were excited to hear about the prize.

"But there is a price," the host said.

"What kind of price," Sarah Bryant asked.

"While the winner of each match will advance to the next round, the loser will have to strip off all of their clothing," the host said as footage of women stripping off their clothes and underwear are shown.

"This is wrong, I'm outta here," Lucina said as she was about to head out the door, but it was locked.

"You can't leave until the tournament ends. Oh I forgot to mention that the losers of each match will have to have some fun with each other in our private room," the host said.

"We are all getting out of here," Chun-Li said as she and the rest of the girls try to get the door open, but even using all their strength, they couldn't do it.

"Huh, I guess that we have to do it, if we want to get out," Sakura said.

"Those are good girls," the host said as the T.V was turned off and a set of doors were opened.

"I guess we have to go in there," Tira said as all the girls enter through the doors.

After what seems like minutes of walking, the girls then enter a very dimly lit room.

"Man, can someone turn on the light," Juliet Starling said.

"It feels like that we all might be murdered here," Trish said.

Soon, the lights turn on and what they saw in front of them was two huge screens and on them was two huge tournament brackets, each one of them had four blocks and since there was two huge sixty-four seed brackets, there was eight blocks in total.

The girls look closer and sees their names on each block.

 **Block A**

 ** _Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy) vs. Elisabeth Blanctorche (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Welch Vineyard (Star Ocean) vs. Mila (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Symmetra (Overwatch) vs. Nyotengu (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Lisa Hamilton (Dead or Alive) vs. Ada Wong (Resident Evil)_**

 ** _Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive) vs. Max Claufield (Life is Strange)_**

 ** _Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur) vs. Hana Tsu-Vachel (Fear Effect)_**

 ** _Cammy (Street Fighter) vs. Alicia Claus (Bullet Witch)_**

 ** _Marie Rose (Dead or Alive) vs. Millie Chliette (Star Ocean)_**

 **Block B**

 ** _Julia Chang (Tekken) vs. Makoto (Street Fighter)_**

 ** _Christie (Dead or Alive) vs. Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter)_**

 ** _Kasumi (Dead or Alive) vs. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)_**

 ** _Rayne (BloodRayne) vs. Aoi Umenokoji (Virtua Fighter)_**

 ** _Paine (Final Fantasy) vs. Zafina (Tekken)_**

 ** _Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur) vs. Yuri Sakazaki (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _C. Viper (Street Fighter) vs. Chloe Price (Life is Strange)_**

 ** _Chun-Li (Street Fighter) vs. Asuka Kazama (Tekken)_**

 **Block C**

 ** _Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) vs. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)_**

 ** _Pharah (Overwatch) vs. Honoka (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Setsuka (Soul Calibur) vs. Ilia Kenny (Star Ocean)_**

 ** _Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) vs. Hitomi (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) vs. Tanya (Mortal Kombat)_**

 ** _Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) vs. Tira (Soul Calibur)_**

 ** _Fio Germi (King of Fighters) vs. Michelle Chang (Tekken)_**

 ** _Maya Fey (King of Fighters) vs. Ibuki (Street Fighter)_**

 **Block D**

 ** _Sadira (Killer Instinct) vs. Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)_**

 ** _Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) vs. Flora (Fire Emblem)_**

 ** _Luise Meyrink (King of Fighters) vs. Daisy (Super Mario Bros.)_**

 ** _Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) vs. Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers)_**

 ** _Claire Redfield (Resident Evil) vs. Sheva Alomar (Resident Evil)_**

 ** _Anna Williams (Tekken) vs. Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter)_**

 ** _Rikku (Final Fantasy) vs. Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy)_**

 ** _Madison Page (Heavy Rain) vs. Maya (Killer Instinct)_**

 **Block E**

 ** _Eileen (Virtua Fighter) vs. Phoebe (Battleborn)_**

 ** _Samus Aran (Metroid) vs. Lili De Rochefort (Tekken)_**

 ** _Nina Williams (Tekken) vs. Sakura (Tekken)_**

 ** _D. Va (Overwatch) vs. Vanessa Lewis (Virtua Fighter)_**

 ** _Kunimistu (Tekken) vs. Orchid (Killer Instinct)_**

 ** _Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) vs. Zarina (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Tracer (Overwatch) vs. Rachel (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _B. Jenet (King of Fighters) vs. Hana (Fire Emblem)_**

 **Block F**

 ** _Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) vs. Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur)_**

 ** _Rain Qin (Fear Effect) vs. Love Heart (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) vs. Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur)_**

 ** _Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil) vs. Widowmaker (Overwatch)_**

 ** _Anna (Fire Emblem) vs. Taki (Soul Calibur)_**

 ** _Karin Kazuki (Street Fighter) vs. Leona (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Ayane (Dead or Alive) vs. Chloe Frazer (Uncharted)_**

 ** _Momoko (King of Fighters) vs. Xianghua (Soul Calibur)_**

 **Block G**

 ** _Juri Han (Street Fighter) vs. Yuna (Final Fantasy)_**

 ** _Lucina (Fire Emblem) vs. Leifang (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Ema Skye (Ace Attorney) vs. Jade (Beyond Good and Evil)_**

 ** _Malin (King of Fighters) vs. May Lee Jinju (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Thorn (Battleborn) vs. Mercy (Overwatch)_**

 ** _Kitana (Mortal Kombat) vs. Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken)_**

 ** _Bayonetta (Bayonetta) vs. Mature (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) vs. Christie Monterio (Tekken)_**

 **Block H**

 ** _Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) vs. Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters)_**

 ** _Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat) vs. Rose (Street Fighter)_**

 ** _Vanessa (King of Fighters) vs. Kokoro (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Frost (Mortal Kombat) vs. Alyx Vance (Half-Life)_**

 ** _Athena Asamiya (King of Fighters) vs. Momiji (Dead or Alive)_**

 ** _Litchi Faye-Ling (Blazblue) vs. Jaycee (Tekken)_**

 ** _Jade (Mortal Kombat) vs. Mei (Overwatch)_**

 ** _Trish (Devil May Cry) vs. Peach (Super Mario Bros.)_**

 **Final Eight Block**

 ** _Winner of Block A vs. Winner of Block B_**

 ** _Winner of Block C vs. Winner of Block D_**

 ** _Winner of Block E vs. Winner of Block F_**

 ** _Winner of Block G vs. Winner of Block H_**

"Okay ladies, now the first round matches will be best two out of three, now the only way to win is to knock your opponent out of the arena twice," the host said.

"Oh boy, we going to battle it out Smash Bros. style," Samus said.

"Now before we begin the tournament, would all you ladies please hand in your weapons to the weapons vault," The host said as all the women hand in their weapons to the vault and they were sealed up.

"While all you women head to your sleeping quarters, Aerith Gainsborough and Elisabeth Blactorche head to the fighting chamber and the match will begin," the host said as the other women head to their rooms while Aerith and Elisabeth go through another set of doors to the chamber.

"Wonder what this guy has in store for us," Aerith asked.

"Whatever happens, one of us will be stripped of our dignity," Elisabeth said.

Then, the two girls enter through a final set of doors and what they see was unique.

* * *

 **This is probably the biggest, most ambitious, not to mention sexiest fic I ever done (I know 128 girls is a lot, but that was my plan all along and it will have over a hundred matches, which means there will be a lot of sexiness going on). This is also my first M-Rated fic involving nudity and sex, so this also a milestone for myself, but I'm following in the footsteps of my favorite authors who have also made lemons (LordryuTJ, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, and Seniorcopycat). Also the first round matches are all randomized so that is how the brackets are set up.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the tournament, it is _Final Fantasy's_ flower girl, Aerith Gainsborough, facing against _King of Fighters'_ noblewoman, Elisabeth Blactorche.**

 **Who will be stripped, find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Aerith vs Elisabeth

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 2: Aerith Gainsborough vs. Elisabeth Blanctorche**

* * *

What they step into was this empty room that looked like the training room from the Street Fighter games.

"Boy, they sure went all out for this," Aerith said with sarcasm (who was in her signature pink dress).

"They can get a huge mansion but no place to fight in," Elisabeth said (who was wearing her King of Fighters XII fighting attire).

Suddenly, the room begins to take shape and suddenly the room turns into an island with water around it.

Meanwhile, the other ladies, who were in their bedrooms, were watching the whole thing on their televisions.

"It looks like the tournament begins," Mai said.

"So, this is the first match in the tournament, interesting," Symmetra said.

Meanwhile, the two women were ready to fight in the first match of Block A and the tournament.

"Okay ladies, if you fall off the island and into the water, you lose, first person to win two fights advances, loser strips," the host said.

Then, the lights turn green and the fight begins.

"I don't want to hurt you," Aerith said to Elisabeth.

"Well, I will make sure to make it quick and painless," Elisabeth said to Aerith.

The two girls begin trading punches to each other, but no matter what, they were not getting knocked down.

Suddenly, Elishabeth grabs Aerith by her arm and throws her to the ground.

"You are no match against me," Elishabeth said to Aerith.

"I'm not willing to give up against you," Aerith said to Elisabeth as she tackled her to the ground and begins to slam her head on the ground repeatedly.

After ten slams, Aerith picks up Elisabeth, lifts her up, and drops her onto the ground, oddly enough she ended up eating sand.

"Gross, I thought it was virtual reality, why is their actual sand here," Elisabeth asked.

Aerith was about to throw Elisabeth off the island, but Elisabeth moves off of Aerith and was going to strike.

As Aerith turns around, Elisabeth nails a vicious spinning kick to the left side of Aerith's face.

"Time to end this," Elisabeth said.

Elisabeth then pushes Aerith off the island and into the water as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the first round.

Elisabeth looks at the sky to see a big 1-0 score for her.

"Okay, one more victory and I'm in the second round," Elisabeth said as Aerith got back onto the island, surprisingly she was not soaking wet.

"So, the water is fake, but the sand is real, man this is so weird," Aerith said as she stood back on her feet, ready to fight.

The lights turn green again and the second round begins, the two women lock up in a collar and elbow tie up.

After seconds of going back and forth, Elisabeth throws Aerith to the ground and begins to strike her with knees to the back.

"Give up you don't belong here," Elisabeth said to Aerith and then she gave her one more knee to her back.

Suddenly, Elisabeth picks up Aerith and throws her into this tree that was on the island.

Then, a coconut falls out of the tree. So Aerith picks up the coconut and smashes it into Elisabeth's skull, taking her down.

"Oh yeah, you can't beat me, now I will beat you," Aerith said to Elisabeth.

Aerith begins to drag Elisabeth towards the edge of the island, but Elisabeth wakes up and gets out of the hold yet again from Aerith.

Soon, Elisabeth picks up Aerith by her legs and drops her back first onto the ground.

"Why won't you just give up," Elisabeth said to Aerith.

Then, Aerith gave a drop toe hold on Elisabeth, almost sending her into the water.

"Man, you are pretty good at fighting," Elisabeth said to Aerith.

"I have some practice," Aerith said.

"But, I'm better," Elisabeth said as she dropped Aerith with a uranage.

Elisabeth then picks up Aerith and puts her in a choke hold, then she spins her and herself around over and over again.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Aerith said.

"If you throw up, don't do it on me," Elisabeth said to Aerith.

After fifteen spins, Elisabeth sees the ocean in her sights and it was time to finish off Aerith once and for all.

"Say goodbye to the prize, girl," Elisabeth said to Aerith.

Then, Elisabeth let's go of Aerith and then she is sent flying off the island and into the water as the buzzer went off, ending the round.

The score lit up and the score was 2-0 for Elisabeth, fireworks start to appear as Elisabeth won her match.

"Winner of the bout, Elisabeth Blanctorche," the host said as Elisabeth didn't do anything, knowing she need to be prepared for the next round.

Soon, Aerith gets back up onto the island and was disappointed that she had lost. Then, Elisabeth helps Aerith back onto her feet.

Elisabeth then shakes Aerith's hand in respect for that bout.

"Good bout," Aerith said to Elisabeth.

"Not bad, for a newbie," Elisabeth said to Aerith.

Soon, this door opens to the left part of the room.

"Okay Elisabeth, you can go back to your room to rest up," the mysterious voice said as Elisabeth went through the door and to her room, while Aerith stay in the fighting room.

"Aerith, you know the rules," the host said to Aerith.

"Yes I understood," Aerith said as she was about to start taking off her clothes.

Aerith begins to unbutton all the buttons on her dress. Once all the buttons were undone, she drops the dress to the ground revealing she was wearing dark pink bra and panties.

Next, Aerith begins to take off her shoes, leaving her wearing dark pink socks.

Aerith then takes off her socks and put them in her shoes, leaving her bare foot and in her underwear.

Aerith then moves her arms back and unhooks her bra, she then drops the straps and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her B size breasts.

That left Aerith in her panties and she was humiliated that she had to do this.

"Okay Aerith you can do it," Aerith said as she grab the sides of her panties, she then pulls them down, steps out of them, and tosses them to the side.

This left Aerith completely naked and revealing her pussy, which had a small patch of brown pubic hair on it. Soon, Aerith covered herself up so she can hide her shame.

"Man, this could be the worst day of my life," Aerith said and then another door open to the right.

"I guess I have to go in there," Aerith said as she walked into the room and what was in the room was a large bed and the room had a very romantic setting.

"I guess whoever loses the next match will have to have sex with me, things can't be worse," Aerith said as she sat her naked self onto the end of the bed.

Meanwhile, an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Welch Vineyard and Mila, make your way to the fighting room, your battle awaits," the host said over the intercom.

* * *

 **Well Aerith is our first loser of this fic, but trust me is about to get extremely hot and sexy. Also, the winner of the next match will face Elisabeth in the next round.**

 **Coming up next is _Star Ocean's_ flirt, Welch Vineyard, versus _Dead or Alive's_ MMA fighter, Mila.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	3. Welch vs Mila and The First Room

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 3: Welch Vineyard vs. Mila/The First Room**

* * *

Soon, Welch Vineyard (who had blonde hair and wearing her blue and black attire) and Mila (who was in her costume two attire from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) enter the fighting chamber to see it was completely empty as Aerith's clothes were removed from the room.

"Wow, this room is so big," Welch said.

"I have this feeling that this is not the fighting location," Mila said.

Soon, the room starts to take shape and it starts to form this parking lot with four vehicles surrounding them, forming this square.

"I guess we are having this parking lot brawl," Mila said.

"I think I got put into a wrong match," Welch said.

"Okay ladies, if you knocked out of the fighting area, you lose. The first to win two rounds advances to the next round to face Elisabeth Blanctorche, the loser strips," the host said to the two girls.

Then, the lights in the room turn to green and the match begins as the fighters circle around the location.

"This is going to be exciting," Welch said in an excited mood.

"You are going to be for a world of pain," Mila said.

Mila tries to punch Welch, but Welch dodges the attack and hits Mila with strikes and chops all over her body.

The final strike to Mila was a back hand strike to her face, that knocked her on her ass.

"Man, your fast," Mila said to Welch.

"I may look frail, but I have lightning quick reflexes," Welch said.

Mila gets up and tackles Welch into the side of a Mitsubishi Lancer as Welch screams in pain.

"Do you give up yet," Mila asked Welch.

"No, I'm not backing down bitch," Welch said to Mila.

Mila grabs Welch by her arm and tosses her right into the side of a Chevy Corvette.

"Oh yeah, I'm enjoying this little bout," Mila said.

Mila runs towards Welch, but Welch moves out of the way and Mila runs right into the side of the car.

Welch gets up and throws Mila on the hood of the Corvette.

Welch soon gets onto the hood of the car and picks up Mila by her hair.

Soon, Mila grabs Welch by her neck and gives her a choke slam onto the roof of the Corvette.

Then, Mila gets on top of Welch and begins to deliver punches to Welch over and over again.

"Why won't you give up," Mila asked Welch.

"No way I'm giving up this match," Welch said.

Then, Mila gets Welch in this choke hold and begins to choke out Welch.

After seconds of locking in the hold, Mila lets go of the hold and she sees Welch passed out from the move.

"That was a little too easy," Mila said.

Mila then pushes Welch off the roof of the car and outside of the fighting arena. The buzzer soon went off signaling the end of the round.

Mila look up to the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favor of Mila.

"Alright, one more victory and I'm in the second round," Mila said.

Soon, Welch gets back up from that move and gets back into the fighting arena, looking exhausted from the beat down.

"Why did you choke me out," Welch asked.

"That is what I use in MMA to win my matches," Mila said.

Soon, the lights turn green and the next round begins. Mila immediately tackles Welch to the ground and starts to nail forearms to Welch's face.

"Want some more, I got more," Mila said as she was striking Welch over and over again.

After twenty forearms, Mila stands up as Welch was dazed from those strikes.

"I feel like I'm seeing stars," Welch said.

Mila picks up Welch and was ready to throw her into a Ford Mustang that she sees from several feet away.

"Hey Welch, ever been in a Mustang," Mila asked Welch.

Mila was about to throw Welch into the car, but Welch turns the tables and send Mila chest first right into the side of the car.

"I'm not done yet," Welch said.

Then, Welch grab Mila's arm and starts to twist it a bit. Welch thought the move would effect Mila's arm a lot.

Suddenly, Mila does a cartwheel and got out of the hold. Then, Mila gives Welch a release German suplex that almost sends her into the final vehicle, which was a Nissan 350z.

Mila tries to run at Welch again, but Welch gives her a hip toss onto the hood of the car as Mila arches her back in pain.

Welch climbs up to the hood of the car and picks up Mila, looking to finish her off.

Welch then gives Mila a powerbomb onto the hood of the car as Mila laid on the hood in some pain.

"Look out girls, this motherfucker can kick this MMA fighter's ass," Welch said to the other girls watching this match, she wanted to send a message to the other girls.

Welch picks us Mila again, but suddenly Mila grabs a hold of Welch and gives her a belly to belly suplex onto the windshield of the Nissan, causing some damage to it.

"No one tries to defeat me," Mila said.

Mila picks up Welch again and puts her in this standing choke hold as she roughen up Welch like a rag doll.

After seconds of locking in that hold, Mila tosses Welch off the car and onto the outside arena as the buzzer went off, ending the round.

Mila looks up to the sky seeing the score which was 2-0 for Mila as fireworks shoot out and Mila wins the match.

"Winner of the bout, Mila," the host said as Mila was excited to win the match.

"Yes, I'm in the next round," Mila said as Welch came back into the fighting area.

"Congrats Mila, you have advanced to the next round and will face Elisabeth Blanctorche," the host said as the door opened to the sleeping quarters.

"You can head back to your room," the host said to Mila as she headed out the door and to her room, leaving Welch alone.

"Okay Welch, you know what you have to do," the host said as Welch gave a nod.

Soon, Welch unzips the zipper on the blue outfit she had over top of her black attire and she lets it drop onto the ground, leaving her in a black long sleve shirt, black shorts, black and blue boots, and socks.

Welch then grabs her shirt and takes it off, dropping it onto the ground, it reveals that Welch was not wearing a bra, exposing her A cup size boobs.

Welch grabs her shorts and lowers then to the ground, she then steps out of them and tosses them aside, showing she had on blue panties.

Next, Welch takes off her first boot and tosses it aside. Then, she takes off the other boot and tosses it aside as well, leaving her in her socks and underwear.

Welch then takes one sock and tosses it aside, then she took off her other sock and tosses it as well.

That leaves Welch to take off her panties, Welch grabs the sides of her underwear and lowers them down to the ground. She soons steps out of them and tosses them away, revealing her pussy with a thin strip of blonde pubic hair on it.

"Okay, I'm naked, what do I do now," Welch asked and then another door opened.

"I guess that I had to go in there," Welch as she walked into the room.

As she entered the room, she sees Aerith sitting on the side of the bed, completely nude.

"So, I guess we have to do it together," Aerith said as she got off the bed and walked to Welch.

"What do we do," Welch asked.

"First, let us let our hair down," Aerith said as she took the bands in Welch's hair and removes them, letting Welch's hair down that reaches to her ass.

Soon, Aerith removes her band from her hair as he hair went down about five inches past her shoulders.

"Now, let me show you the ropes," Aerith said as she grabbed onto Welch's hands and leads her to the bed.

Then, Aerith laid down Welch onto the bed. Soon, Aerith got on top of Welch as she was an inch close to Welch's face.

"You ready," Aerith asked Welch.

"I guess," Welch said.

Then, Aerith and Welch begin to have this passionate kiss as their tongues were swirling around together, you keep even hear them moaning from the kiss fest.

After seconds of kissing, they break out of the make out session as Aerith looks at Welch's boobs.

"Your boobs are so perky I just want to lick them," Aerith said as she begin to lick and suck on Welch's left breast.

"OH YEAH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD," Welch screamed as her toes curled up and she grabbed onto the bed posts.

Seconds later, Aerith then switches over to Welch's right breast and begins to suck and lick it as both of Welch's nipples were now erect from the excitement.

"OH YES, KEEP SUCKING MY TIT AERITH," Welch screamed as she was starting to get a bit wet from the excitement.

Few seconds later, Aerith then starts to gives kisses all over Welch's belly. Then the kisses lead down to Welch's pussy.

"Time to eat out a bit," Aerith said and then she begins to lick down around Welch's pussy.

"OH GOD, OH GOD," Welch screamed.

"You like it don't ya," Aerith said as she continue to lick Welch's sensitive area.

"Uh, can we switch," Welch asked as Aerith was now laying on her back while Welch was on top, still a bit wet down there from Aerith's licks.

Then, Welch flips Aerith on her belly and begins to rub her butt cheeks over and over again as Aerith was getting excited by this.

"Oh yeah, my ass feels fine right now," Aerith said.

"You got some gorgeous butt cheeks," Welch said to Aerith.

"Thanks," Aerith said as she felt her lower part of her body becoming wet.

"Oh, it seems your becoming wet, I got an idea," Welch said as she flipped Aerith back on her stomach.

Then, Welch squeezes onto Aerith's breasts and moves them around like crazy.

Soon, Welch took her index fingers and touches Aerith on her nipples. Welch then moves them around as the movement causes Aerith's nipples to become erect from the motion.

"Oh yeah, keep it coming Welch," Aerith said to Welch.

Welch soon took her fingers and insert it into Aerith slit. While Aerith did the same thing as she took her fingers and insert into Welch's slit as well.

"What are you doing," Welch asked Aerith.

"Thought we could do it together, at the same time," Aerith said.

Then, the two women move their fingers up and down their lower sex areas as their hips begin to gyrate from the pleasures of this moment.

"AH, AH, AH," Welch screamed in pleasure.

"OH BABY, MY BODY IS OOZING WITH YOUR FINGERS," Aerith screamed.

Seconds later, the women were still pushing their fingers into their pussies and they were getting close to reaching the climax.

"Oh boy, I'm almost reaching my point," Welch said.

"I think I'm going to," Aerith said as both women reach the climax, screaming in pleasure, and both girls collapse from the exciting session.

"Boy, that was amazing," Welch said as she was trying to get her breath back from the sex.

"I know, who knew having sex with a girl is much better than having sex with a guy," Aerith said.

Soon, Welch begins to climb on top of Aerith as she plants soft kisses on Aerith's lips, while Aerith grab her hands onto Welch's butt cheeks.

"Your lips taste like cherries," Welch said to Aerith.

"Thanks, Tifa let me borrow her lipstick, it is pretty good," Aerith said.

"So, you want to go at it for a second time around," Welch asked Aerith, but then the T.V in their room turns on, meaning that the next fight was about to take place.

"Attention, Symmetra and Nyotengu please make your way to the fighting chamber," the host said through the intercom.

"I guess we will have to wait because the next fight is up next," Aerith said.

"Okay," Welch said as both girls cuddle up against each other, with their bare bodies touching each other.

* * *

 **Man this was hard, I'm like a virgin writing lemons and this was my first time doing it, so go easy on me, I'm new.**

 **Well, the first match for the second round of Block A is official, it is Elisabeth Blanctorche vs. Mila.**

 **Up next it is** ** _Overwatch's_** **reality bender, Symmetra, will face** ** _Dead or Alive's_** **tengu, Nyotengu.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	4. Symmetra vs Nyotengu

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 4: Symmetra vs. Nyotengu**

* * *

Down the hall, Symmetra and Nyotengu were walking down to the fighting chamber, ready for their match.

"So, one of us will join Elisabeth and Mila in the next round," Symmetra said (who was wearing her signature blue, black, and gold dress).

"Well, I will be one to move on in this block," Nyotengu said (who was wearing her signature black kimono).

Soon, the two women enter the chamber to see nothing in the room and Welch's clothes were removed from the room.

"This is where we are supposed to be fighting in," Nyotengu said.

"I seen more stuff in people's homes than this room," Symmetra said.

Then, the room starts to take shape and the chamber was turn into a chapel and on the floor was this black and yellow tape surrounding the fighters. The area they were in was their fighting area and it was 16 feet by 16 feet in length.

"I wonder what the tape is for," Symmetra asked.

"I guess it represents the area we are fighting in," Nyotengu said to Symmetra.

Suddenly, the host of this event was heard over the intercom.

"Okay ladies you know the rules. If you get knocked out of the area, you lose that round, first to win two rounds advances, the loser strips," the host said.

Then the lights up in the sky went from red to green and the match begins.

"Time to take this environment and bend it to my pleasure," Symmetra said.

"Prepare to lose," Nyotengu said.

Soon, Symmetra and Nyotengu lock up in the fighting space and then, Symmetra grab Nyotengu by her arm and brings her down to the ground.

"Huh, I thought you would put up more of a fight," Symmetra said.

Symmetra picks up Nyotengu and begins to rapidly punching her in the ribs.

After twenty seconds of punches, Symmetra nails this flip kick that nearly sends Nyotengu out of the area.

"Oh your going to get it," Nyotengu said as she got back up.

Then, Nyotengu starts to nail a series of forearms to Symmetra's face.

After thirteen forearms, Nyotengu gives Symmetra a monkey flip that nearly sends her out of the area.

"Now this is what I want, someone that has some decent fighting skills," Symmetra said.

Nyotengu then nails a slap, followed by a chop, then another slap, and finally a kick to Symmetra, causing her to get stunned a bit.

Nyotengu goes behind Symmetra and grabs her by her neck. She then throws Symmetra over her head and she slams her right onto the floor, right outside the fighting area.

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the first round of this match.

Nyotengu looks up into the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favor of Nyotengu.

"Huh, I never expect to lose off the bat," Symmetra said as she got up and head back into the fighting area.

Soon the lights turn green and the next round of this match begins. Symmetra goes behind Nyotengu, grabs her by her waist, and slams her face first into the ground.

Symmetra grabs Nyotengu by her neck and pulls her back in this brutal arc as Nyotengu was in severe pain, but giving up doesn't count in this tournament.

"How do you like it Nyotengu, do you like this move," Symmetra asked Nyotengu.

After locking in that hold for fifteen seconds, Symmetra lets go of Nyotengu and waits for Nyotengu to get up.

As soon as Nyotengu got up, Symmetra grabs her by the ribs and just slam her right onto the ground.

Symmetra picks Nyotengu back up again and starts to fire away with punches and forearms right to Nyotengu's face and ribs.

After about seventeen shots, Nyotengu was just about four inches away from being knocked out of the fighting area.

Then, Symmetra nails a uppercut to Nyotengu that knocks her out of the fighting area. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the second round.

Symmetra looks to the sky to see that the score was now 1-1.

"It seems that whoever gets the next point will win," Symmetra said.

"And I will win this match," Nyotengu said as she got back into the fighting area.

Then the lights turn green and the final round begins, the two women begin to trade punches against each other, but both women were even in this bout.

Suddenly, Nyotengu wraps Symmetra's arm around her own neck and takes her down back first.

"Don't you mess with me," Nyotengu said right into Symmetra's face.

Nyotengu picks up Symmetra and then Symmetra slams her knee right into Nyotengu's jaw, nearly breaking it.

Symmetra grabs Nyotengu and gets her with a tilt-o-whirl backbreaker.

Symmetra picks up Nyotengu and gives her this gut wrench backbreaker as Nyotengu arches her back in pain.

Symmetra picks up Nyotengu again and lifts her up by her legs.

Symmetra walks over right to the edge of the fighting area, hoping to get Nyotengu out of the area with some move.

Symmetra then nails an Alabama Slam that sends Nyotengu out of the area and then the buzzer went off, thus ending the round.

Symmetra looks to the sky and sees the score was 2-1, then fireworks shoot out and thus Symmetra was the winner of the bout.

"The winner of the bout, Symmetra," the host said.

"Nice," Symmetra said as Nyotengu slowly got back up and walked back to the fighting area.

"Okay Symmetra, you can head back to your room," the host said to Symmetra as the door opened to the fighter's rooms and Symmetra exit the chamber.

Meanwhile, Nyotengu was still standing in this chamber and now has to be humiliated.

"Okay Nyotengu, it is time to strip," the host said to Nyotengu.

Nyotengu first goes to the pins in her hair and she pulls them out, letting her hair flow down halfway past her back.

Nyotengu then grabs a part of the bow that was holding up her kimono, she then pulls on it and the bow is now completely untied, it also cause her to drop her kimono to the ground. It showed that Nyotengu wore no bra, revealing her D cup breasts.

Nyotengu was left wearing her wooden sandals, socks, and her black panties.

Nyotengu then takes off one of her sandals and toss it aside. She then takes off the other sandal and tosses it aside as well, leaving her in her socks and underwear.

Nyotengu then peels off her first sock and tosses it aside. Then she takes off her other sock and tosses it to the pile of her clothes.

The only article left for Nyotengu to take off was her panties. So Nyotengu grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down to ground, she then steps out of them and toss it to the pile of clothes.

Nyotengu was now nude and revealing her pussy with an almost decent size of black pubic hair on it.

Nyotengu soon covered her vagina as she sees that another door was open.

"Huh, what the hell is going on," Nyotengu said as she walked into the room.

The room was black in color and it had a queen size bed in a shape of a heart. Nyotengu walks slowly around the room and then she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe I lost, I guess this is what losing feels like," Nyotengu said.

"I wonder who will be roommate after the next match," Nyotengu said as she waits for the next match to begins.

* * *

 **Another fight is in the books and next chapter we will see Nyotengu and another girl have a steamy sexy encounter.**

 **Coming up next is** ** _Dead or Alive's_** **luchadora, Lisa Hamilton, versus** ** _Resident Evil's_** **undead fighter, Ada Wong.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	5. Lisa vs Ada and the 2nd Room

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 5: Lisa Hamilton vs. Ada Wong/The Second Encounter**

* * *

As soon as the last match ends, we see two more women walking down the hall and towards the fighting chamber.

"So from what I hear, one of us will face off against Symmetra in the next round," Lisa Hamilton said (who was dressed as La Mariposa and in her first costume from Dead or Alive: Last Round).

"Going up against Symmetra is like facing off against a hundred undead people in Raccoon City," Ada Wong said (who was wearing her outfit from Resident Evil 6).

The two women then walk into the fighting chamber to see once again it was empty and Nyotengu's clothes were gone as well.

"Is this our arena," Ada asked.

"I guess it is, but man this arena is very weak," Lisa said.

Soon, the area begins to take shape and the chamber now turns into an ocean setting and the two women were on this wooden raft that was 14 feet by 14 feet in length.

"Now this is a fighting area," Lisa said in an excited mood.

"Definitely beats Umbrella and their huge ass building," Ada said.

Soon, the host begins to speak over the intercom.

"Alright ladies you know the rules. First women to win two rounds moves on to face Symmetra in the next round, the loser strips," the host said over the intercom.

Then the lights turn from red to green and the bout begins.

The two women circle around the raft, ready to fight it out.

"You shouldn't mess with me, I have serious lucha skills," Lisa said to Ada.

"They won't help you when you are going up against me," Ada said.

The two women try to throw out strikes and kicks to each other, but they keep dodging each move.

Suddenly, Ada nails a knee to the ribs of Lisa, she then grabs Lisa by her neck, and slams her back first onto the raft.

Ada gets on top of Lisa and grabs her by the sides of her head. She then slams Lisa onto the raft with the back of her head hitting it over and over again.

After slamming Lisa's head ten times, Ada stands up and was excited that she was about to score an easy victory over Lisa.

As Ada picks up Lisa, Lisa takes down Ada with a head scissors take down. Lisa then uses her legs to wrap around Ada's neck.

After locking in the hold for nearly a minute, Ada begins to get up and then she grabs one of Lisa's legs and gets her in a half Boston crab.

"Come on, why won't you give up," Ada said to Lisa.

But suddenly, Lisa escapes the hold and Ada was about two inches away from being knocked off the raft.

Lisa then sees Ada in a bad spot, so she had an idea to knock Ada off the raft and win the first point of the match.

Lisa then runs towards Ada, but suddenly Ada lifts Lisa up in the air and Lisa comes crashing down off the raft and into the water.

The buzzer then went off signaling the end of the first round of the bout. Ada then looks up to the sky to see that the score was 1-0.

"That match was way too easy for me," Ada said.

Soon, Lisa gets back up onto the raft, completely dry because the water is just virtual and not real.

"What's the matter, ever faced real competition before," Ada asked Lisa.

"Not against someone that is up to my level," Lisa said to Ada as Lisa got back onto her feet.

Then the lights turn to green and the second round of this bout begins.

Ada tries to hit Lisa with a clothesline, but Lisa arches her back and ducks the clothesline.

As Ada turns around, Lisa nails her with a Spanish fly.

"Oh yeah, you just mess with the baddest Luchadora here," Lisa said to Ada.

Ada gets up and then Lisa nails her with a hurricanrana, taking her down.

Ada quickly gets up and then Lisa nails her with a dropkick to the face.

Lisa then jumps up and gets Ada with a double stomp to the chest.

Ada then grabs Lisa's feet and she trips her, with Lisa landing face first on the raft.

Ada then crosses Lisa's legs together and then she bends them in a brutal arc.

But suddenly, Lisa grabs Ada and she tosses her away, and Ada almost got launched off the raft.

Ada gets up and runs towards Lisa.

But then, Lisa gets Ada with a butterfly suplex.

Lisa picks up Ada and gets her in a fireman's carry position.

Then, Ada slips off of Lisa and gets her with a kick to the back of her head.

Ada then grabs Lisa by her legs again and gives her a wheelbarrow suplex.

Ada then spreads Lisa legs apart and stomps right onto Lisa's ribs.

Ada picks up Lisa yet again and drags her to the edge of the raft, hoping to get her out.

Then, Lisa gets behind Ada and nails her with a backstabber. The impact almost sends Ada into the water, but she was on the edge of the raft.

Lisa turns Ada around but then, Ada lifts up Lisa by her legs, thinking about an idea on her mind.

Then, Ada turns herself around and then she and Lisa dove right into the water, then the buzzer went off signaling the end of that round.

Both of them got back up and then they get themselves onto the raft.

"I won that round," Lisa said.

"No I did, you went off the raft first," Ada said to Lisa.

"No way, I freaking won that round," Lisa said to Ada.

"Ladies, I got the result of the bout, can you look at the screen," the host said as Lisa and Ada look at the screen.

On the screen it showed that Lisa's entire body was in the water first, while Ada had her upper part of her body in the water, while her feet were out of it.

"It shows that Lisa was the first person to go into the water entirely first, while Ada still had her feet out of the water. So that means that Ada wins the match and will face Symmetra in the next round," the host said as Ada just stood there, not excited at all.

Then, the room went back to the normal as the door opened to the other rooms.

"Okay Ada, you can head back to your room to rest," the host said as Ada walked through the door and back to her room.

Soon, the door closed as Lisa was left in the room.

"Okay Lisa, it is time to strip off your clothes," the host said to Lisa.

Lisa then grabs her mask and takes it off her head, she then places the mask on the floor.

Lisa then unzips the front of her crop top and takes it off her body. She then drops to the ground as well, revealing a red flame covered bra she had on.

Lisa then unties one boot, she then takes it off and puts it near the pile of clothes. Lisa then unties the other boot, takes it off, and puts it near the pile as well, showing the white socks she had on.

Lisa then takes off one sock and puts it near the pile. Then, Lisa takes off the other sock and toss it to the pile as well.

Lisa then looses up the belt on her pants, she then grabs the sides of her pants and pulls them down her legs. She then steps out of them and puts it to the side, leaving her in red flame bra and her red flame panties.

Lisa then grabs the back of her bra and starts to unhook it. Once the hooks were undone, Lisa grabs her bra and tosses it aside off her body and onto the pile, showing off her D cup size boobs.

Lisa then grabs onto the sides of her panties, she then pulls them down and steps out of them. She then tosses them aside and now we get a shot of her pussy which had an average size of brown pubic hair on it.

Then, she sees the other door opened.

"Okay, I hope no one will see me in my natural state," Lisa said.

Lisa then walks through the door and then she enters the room as she sees Nyotengu in her sights, sitting on her bed.

"Huh, I guess your my prize for losing this match," Nyotengu said as she got up and walked over to Lisa.

"You know, I always wanted some chocolate to eat and it looks like I got it," Nyotengu said and then she begin to rub Lisa's pussy.

"Ah, ah, that is tender," Lisa said.

"Now let me taste you," Nyotengu said to Lisa as she shove her tongue into Lisa's mouth, starting a kissing session.

About thirty seconds into the kiss, Nyotengu and Lisa fall onto the bed as they continue to make out with their boobs touching each other and their pussies getting close to each other.

Then, Lisa gets on top of Nyotengu as she begins to rub Nyotengu's pussy.

Meanwhile, Lisa starts to lick Nyotengu's right nipple as it was starting to become erect.

"Oh god, keep going," Nyotengu said to Lisa.

At the same time, Nyotengu started to grab onto Lisa's breasts and starts to squeeze it.

Then, Nyotengu pinches on Lisa's nipples.

"Ouch, that hurts," Lisa said.

"You know it is my turn to be dominant," Nyotengu said as she grabs Lisa by her arm and pulls her onto the bed as Nyotengu was now on top.

Nyotengu then moves down to Lisa's pussy and then she spreads Lisa's legs wide to see Lisa's womanhood.

"Mmm, looks so tasty," Nyotengu said.

Nyotengu begins to lick Lisa's pussy as Lisa was twitching from being eaten out.

"OH YES, YES, SWEET GOD I LOVE THIS," Lisa screamed.

As Nyotengu was still eating out on Lisa, Lisa grabbed her right breast and begin to squeeze and massage it in pleasure.

"AH AH AH, THIS IS SO AMAZING," Lisa screamed in pleasure.

Nyotengu then stops licking and then climbs on top of Lisa. Her face was near Lisa's pussy while Lisa's face was near Nyotengu's pussy.

"You know I like the view from here," Lisa said.

Then, both women start to lick their pussies in this sixty nine position. About thirty seconds later, both of the woman's pussies were starting to get wet with pleasure.

A minute later, Nyotengu got on her hands and knees as Lisa begins to put two of her fingers in and out of Nyotengu's slit.

"KEEP IT GOING, THIS IS GOOD," Nyotengu screamed with pleasure.

Lisa kept putting her fingers in and out of Nyotengu's body as Nyotengu screams with pleasure.

Forty-three seconds later, Lisa pulls her fingers out of Nyotengu and then Nyotengu laid down on the bed. Lisa then lay down on the bed also as both women's pussies were right close to each other.

Then, both women begin to grind their pussies together as they were moaning in pleasure.

"AH," Nyotengu screamed as she was pinching her left nipple in pleasure.

"Come on Nyo, I thought you can handle me," Lisa asked.

"I will show you," Nyotengu said as they continue to grind away at a fast pace.

About seventy seconds later, both women kept grinding away at their pussies to some passionate screams from each other.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to cum," Nyotengu said.

"Me too," Lisa said.

"AHH," both women screamed as they reach their climax and then they collapse in pleasure.

"Nyo, your a real lover in the bed," Lisa said to Nyotengu as she was trying to get her breath back.

"For a luchadora, your not too bad yourself," Nyotengu said to Lisa.

"Hope we can do this again," Lisa said.

"Helena Douglas and Max Caulfield, make your way to the fighting chamber for your match," the host said over the intercom.

"Maybe after the next match," Nyotengu said to Lisa.

* * *

 **So, now we know that it will be Symmetra versus Ada Wong in the second round of Block A. But still, that was some very hot love making by Nyotengu and Lisa Hamilton, that's for sure.**

 **Coming up next it is _Dead or Alive's_ Madame, Helena Douglas, versus _Life is Strange_ photographer, Max Caulfield.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	6. Helena vs Max

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 6: Helena Douglas vs. Max Caulfield**

* * *

The next match was about to begin as Helena Douglas (wearing her main first costume from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round) and Max Caulfield (wearing a grey hoodie, pink shirt, blue jeans, and pink sneakers) were walking to the fighting chamber.

"You know I never expect a girl like you to face off against someone like me," Helena said to Max.

"I'm have so much fear in my body, knowing you might kill me," Max said to Helena.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to beat you," Helena said to Max.

Soon, the two women enter the chamber to see it was completely white again and Lisa's clothes were gone.

"Huh, this is really pathetic," Helena said.

"Yeah, there was probably not a big budget to give us a real area to fight in," Max said.

Suddenly the room begins to take shape as the location was a high school gym with a huge gym mat in the middle of the room that was 7 feet by 7 feet in length.

"So, the mat must be where we have to stay," Helena said as she and Max step onto the mat.

"Okay ladies, you know the rules, the first person to knock their opponent out of the fighting area twice will win, while the loser has to be stripped," the host said over the intercom.

Then the lights turn from red to green and the bout begins. The two women begin to circle around, waiting for the first strike.

Then, Max strikes with a slap to Helena's face.

"Oh, you made a big mistake," Helena said to Max.

Helena then tackles Max to the ground and begins to punch away at her face. After sixteen punches, Helena does this back flip as she got back onto her feet.

About fifteen seconds later, Max got back on her feet and tries to strike Helena. But then, Helena holds her back as Max was swinging fists in the air.

"Did I get you," Max asked.

"No way," Helena said to Max as she gives her a spinebuster onto the gym mat.

Helena then grabs Max by her legs and drags her along the gym mat and she was right near the edge of the mat. Then, Helena throws Max off the mat and the buzzer went off, meaning the end of the first round.

Helena looks up to the sky to see that the score was 1-0.

"Wow that was easy, one more point and I'm heading to the next round," Helena said.

Soon, Max gets up and steps back onto the mat, ready to get back into this match.

Then, the the lights turn from red to green again and the second round in this match begins.

Max then nails a headbutt to the chest of Helena. Then, Max tackles Helena to the ground and begins to nail forearms to Helena's face. After two forearms, Helena pushes Max off of her and Max was still on the mat.

As Helena got up, she sees that Max was about to get up as well. When Max got back on her feet, Helena runs up and takes down Max with a running dropkick.

As Max got back up again, Helena grabs her by her arm and takes her down with an arm drag takedown.

As both women got up, Helena manages to grab Max and gets her with a swinging neckbreaker.

Then, Helena picks up Max by her hair and then, Max fires away with punches to the ribs. After the fourth punch, Helena let's go and Max runs to the other side of the fighting area.

She then runs towards Helena, hoping to get her out of the fighting area with some big tackle. But then, Helena ducks the move and Max almost launches herself out of the fighting area.

As Max turns around, she runs towards Helena again for yet another running move. But then, Helena lifts up Max in the air and drops her with a brutal pop up powerbomb out of nowhere.

Helena then grabs Max by her hair again and drags her across the mat to the edge of the fighting space. Before Max could be thrown out, she rakes Helena in her eyes as Max runs to the other side of the fighting space, hoping to get Helena.

"Say goodbye to your prize, Helena," Max said to Helena as she runs towards Helena, it looks like this match was about to be tied up.

But then, Helena gets Max with a back body drop and Max ends up falling outside the area, then the buzzer went off and that ends the match.

Helena looks to the sky to see the score was 2-0 and fireworks shoot out, meaning that Helena was the winner of the match.

"The winner of the bout, Helena Douglas," the host said over the intercom.

"I did it, I made to the next round," Helena said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Max manages to get up as she rubs her head in pain.

"I guess I should have know that going up against a veteran fighter was a bad idea," Max said as she heads back onto the mat.

"Congrats Helena, you can head back to your room as you made it to the next round," the host said over the intercom as the door opened to the main room as the room returned to normal, then Helena walks out of the door and then it closes.

That leaves Max in the middle of the room, knowing she was going have to be stripped naked.

"Okay Max, it is time to be stripped," the host said over the intercom.

Max was very hesitant to strip off all of her clothes, but she knew it had to be done.

First, she bends over and pulls off one of her sneakers, she then tosses it to the side. Max then takes off her other sneaker and tosses it aside as well, leaving her in her hoodie, shirt, jeans, and socks.

Next, Max pulls off one of her socks and throws it to the side. Then she pulls off her other sock and throws it to the side as well, leaving her barefooted now.

Then, Max grabs her hoodie and takes her off her body and throws it to the side as some more skin was showing.

Then, Max grabs the bottom of her pink t-shirt and pulls it over her head and then off her body. She then throws it to the side to see that Max was wearing a pink bra.

Max then started to unbutton and then unzipped her jeans, she then grabs the sides of her jeans and pulls them down her legs and she steps out of them. Max then tosses her jeans away as she was also wearing matching pink panties.

Max then begins to unhooks her bra and pulls the straps down her arms. Once she got the bra unhooked, she lets it drop off her body and then she tosses it to the side, showing her A cup size breasts.

Finally, Max grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down her legs, she then steps out of them and tosses it to the side. Max was now naked and we get a shot of her pussy with a small patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Then, another door opens in the fighting chamber as Max looks over to see the door opened.

"Huh, this is getting stranger by the moment," Max said as she walks over to the door.

She then steps through the door and she enters the room, which was pure white and it didn't have a bed at all. Instead, there was a shower stall that was a decent size.

"So I'm taking a shower, man the host is so weird and creepy," Max said as she waits for the next match to begin and her shower buddy will be revealed.

* * *

 **Man, that was a freaking short (and somewhat, one sided) fight, but at least Max put up a fight and unfortunately couldn't get one point in the match.**

 **Up next** ** _Soul Calibur's_** **Valiant Princess, Cassandra Alexandra, will be facing off against** ** _Fear Effect's_** **Triad Assassin, Hana Tsu-Vachel.**

 **Who will be stripped, stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Cassandra vs Hana and the 3rd Room

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 7: Cassandra Alexandra vs. Hana Tsu-Vachel/3rd Room**

* * *

Soon we head back to the hallway as Cassandra Alexandra (wearing her 1P costume from _Soul Calibur 2_ ) and Hana Tsu-Vachel (wearing this black and blue jumpsuit) were walking towards the fighting chamber.

"You know your no match against me without your sword and shield," Hana said to Caasandra.

"I would say the same thing about you, since you have no gun," Casandra said to Hana.

"No matter, we will have a clean fight without resorting to weapons," Hana said.

"I could say that again," Cassandra said as both women enter the fighting chamber.

They see that the chamber was once again empty and that Max's clothes were gone.

"This is pathetic," Cassandra said.

"No matter, I'm still going to win," Hana said.

Soon, the chamber begins to take shape and the fighting area was a huge field of grass with some tape in the form of a square on it as it was confined to a 8 feet by 8 feet fighting area.

Then, both women step into the fighting space and were ready to fight.

"Plain, but it is a neat fighting area," Cassandra said.

"Okay ladies, you know the rules, the first woman to knock their opponent out of the area twice will move on to face Helena Douglas, the loser has to strip," the host said over the intercom.

Soon, the lights in the room turn from red to green and the match begins.

"Come on, show me your moves," Hana said to Cassandra.

"With pleasure," Cassandra said.

Cassandra try to strike at Hana, but Hana ducks the shot. Then, Hana twists Cassandra's arm as Cassandra was trying to escape the hold.

Then, Cassandra does a cartwheel as she escapes the hold. Cassandra then twists Hana's arm as he puts it behind Hana's back.

Then, Cassandra nails headbutts to the back of Hana's head. After five headbutts, Cassandra grabs Hana by the waist and gives her a release German suplex that almost sends her out of the area.

"Oh damn it," Cassandra said as both women got up.

Then, Cassandra takes down Hana again with a dropkick, again it almost sends Hana out of the fighting area.

"Why won't you get out of the area," Cassandra asked Hana.

"Because I'm way too tough," Hana said to Cassandra.

Then, Hana takes down Cassandra and grabs her by her legs. Then, Hana slingshots Cassandra and tries to get her out, but Cassandra stops in time before she lands outside the area.

Cassandra then sees Hana running towards her, ready to take her out.

Then, Cassandra lifts up Hana on her shoulders and then she drops her out of the fighting area with a Samoan drop. Then, the buzzer went off signalling the end of the first round of the match.

Cassandra then looks to the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favor of her.

"Alright, now I need to do that again and I'll move on to the next round," Cassandra said.

Hana manages to get back up and she steps back into the fighting area, apparently she wanted more.

"Come on, you can't take me down too easily," Hana said.

"You are going to pay for it," Cassandra said to Hana as the lights went from red to green and the second round begins.

Then, the two women get in a collar and elbow tie up as one of them try to get the upper hand in the match. About eleven seconds later, Cassandra grabs Hana by her legs and takes her down easily.

Cassandra then nails a elbow onto Hana's chest as Hana was holding her chest in pain.

"Come on, you want to fight, let's fight," Cassandra said to Hana.

Hana gets up and fires off shots to Cassandra's face. After seven shots, Hana nails a spinning backhand to the side of Cassandra's face.

Hana then goes behind Cassandra and gets her with a back suplex, taking her down.

Hana then ties Cassandra's arms behind her back, trying to weaken her to win a point in the match.

"Oh damn it," Cassandra said in pain.

"Don't want to mess with this bitch," Hana said.

Twenty seconds later, Hana let's go of Cassandra as Cassandra laid down face first in pain.

As Hana was about to pick up Cassandra, Cassandra crawls under Hana and drops Hana face first onto the ground.

Cassandra then nails an elbow onto Hana's back as Hana screams in pain.

Cassandra then picks up Hana and strikes her in the back with forearms. After seven forearms, Cassandra gets Hana down with a release German suplex.

As Hana got up, Cassandra runs towards her and gets her with a dropkick as Hana was about five feet from the line.

Cassandra then nails an uppercut onto Hana as she stumbled a bit and was now three feet away from the boundary line.

Cassandra then nails a superkick to Hana's face as she was getting closer to getting knocked out of the area.

Cassandra then finally nails a Pele kick right onto the top of Hana's head, the impact causes Hana to fall and land right outside the fighting area as the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the round.

Cassandra then looks up to the sky to see the score was 2-0 and then fireworks go off as Cassandra wins the bout.

"The winner of the bout, Cassandra Alexandra," the host said over the intercom.

"I did it, I won the match and I'm in the next round," Cassandra said just as Hana was getting back in the area.

"You beat me," Hana said to Cassandra.

"You did pretty good too," Cassandra said as she helped Hana back on her feet and the room turns back into the fighting chamber.

"Congrats Cassandra, you advance to the next round and will face Helena Douglas in the next round," the host said to Cassandra over the intercom.

"You can head back to your room," the host said over the intercom as the door opened to the main rooms, Cassandra then walks out the door and headed back to her room.

Then, the door closes and that leaves Hana in the room, going to be humiliated.

"Okay Hana, time to strip," the host said over the intercom.

Hana then grabs the zipper on the front her jumpsuit and begins to unzip it. Hana then grabs a hold of her jumpsuit and pulls it down her body. Soon, Hana has her jumpsuit around her legs and then she steps out of it, leaving Hana barefooted and in her light grey bra and light grey panties.

Hana then goes behind her back and starts to unhook her bra. Once it was unhooked, Hana grabs her bra and throws it to the side, showing off her C cup size breasts and leaving her in her panties.

Hana then grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down her legs. Soon, she steps out of them and tosses them to the side, showing off her pussy with a thin strip of black pubic hair on it.

Soon, the other door opens as Hana looks over to see it.

"So, this is getting weird," Hana said.

Hana then walks over to the room as she sees the white bathroom with Max Caulfield standing around. Then, the door to the room closes and Hana was a bit surprised by that.

"So you lost too," Max asked Hana.

"Yes," Hana answered.

"You know I never did it with someone this young," Hana said as she approached Max.

Then Hana begins to kiss Max on the lips as Max feels Hana's tongue inside her mouth. Fourteen seconds later, Max pulls out of the kiss and wanted to do something more fun.

"Come on, let's take a shower," Max said to Hana.

"Good idea, I need to get cleaned up because I feel so dirty," Hana said as she and Max step into the shower.

Max turns on the shower as the water was flowing all over their naked bodies. Soon, Hana goes behind Max and grabs her breasts.

"For a young woman, your breasts are really firm," Hana said to Max.

"Well there is a lot more from me that you haven't seen," Max said as she passionately kisses Hana on the lips as Hana's butt cheeks were up against the shower door.

The two girls continue this passionate kiss as the water was flowing over their heads. About forty seconds later, Hana breaks from the kiss and begins to push her finger right into Max's pussy.

"Ohh," Max said with pleasure as Hana kept pushing her finger in and out of Max's pussy.

About thirty seconds later, Hana stops fingering Max and then Max turns around, face to face with Hana.

"Let me go down low on you," Max said as she kneels down and begins to lick on Hana's pussy.

"OH YEAH, DON'T STOP," Hana screamed with pleasure as Max continues to lick and eat out of Hana's pussy.

Hana kept moaning with pleasure as Max plunge her tongue right onto Hana's pussy. About a minute later, Max stops eating out as she stands up and turns off the water.

Hana then opens the shower door as she holds onto Max's hands and both women step out of the shower.

"We might not have a bed, but we have the hard floor to do it on," Hana said.

"Let's do it," Max said as Hana laid down Max onto this bath mat.

Then, Hana gets on top of Max and begins to suck right onto Max's right breast as Max curled her toes with pleasure.

"Mmm," Max moaned with passion as Hana uses her left hand and pushes three of her fingers in and out of Max's slit.

"OH OH OH," Max screamed with pleasure as Hana keeps pushing her fingers in and out of Max's body.

About ninety seconds later, Hana stops fingering as she lines up as her pussy was near Max's pussy as both girls were in this scissors position.

Then, both girls begin to grind their pussies against each other as Max was screaming with pleasure at this moment.

"You like me being the dominant one little girl," Hana said to Max.

"Don't stop," Max said to Hana.

About a minute later, Hana begins to rock her hips even harder as both women were grinding their pussies together hard as there breasts were jiggling from the speed.

"OH YEAH, COME ON BITCH," Hana screamed to Max.

"Oh I think about to reach it," Max said.

"I think about to reach it as well," Hana said.

"AHH," both women screamed with pleasure as they reach climax about five minutes later and then they collapse onto the floor.

Soon, Hana gets up and walks over to Max.

"I can't believe your energy," Hana said to Max and then she kisses Max on her forehead.

"This isn't my first time in this situation," Max said and then she flips over onto her stomach.

"Well we know the first six in the next round, who will be the next person to advance," Hana said.

"Will Cammy White and Alicia Claus please head to the fighting chamber," the host said over the intercom.

"Hey want to do it again," Hana asked Max.

"Sure thing girl," Max said to Hana.

Hana then jumps onto Max as they begin to have this hot French kissing action as the girls roll all over in this hot make out session as the next fight was being prepared.

* * *

 **Boy, the tournament is shaping up to be the hottest one I ever done.**

 **Up next is _Street Fighter's_ deadly assassin, Cammy White, taking on _Bullet Witch's_ hot witch, Alicia Claus, stay tuned.**


	8. Cammy vs Alicia

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 8: Cammy White vs. Alicia Claus**

* * *

Down the hall there was two more females heading to the fighting chamber, they were Cammy White (wearing her signature green leotard) and Alicia Claus (wearing this black strapless cut off top, long black arm bands, dark blue open skirt, black pants, and black high heel boots).

"You know I could easily snap your neck like a twig," Cammy said to Alicia.

"You know your attitude will be your undoing in this thing," Alicia said to Cammy.

"Just you wait, you don't know what you are facing," Cammy said to Alicia.

Soon, both women enter the chamber to see it was back to normal and Hana's clothes were gone from the room.

"Huh, this fighting space might be bland but I will still win nonetheless," Cammy said.

"No way, I'm going to move on to the second round," Alicia said.

Soon, the room was starting to take shape as it was slowly turning into the next fighting area. The room soon turns into a small pier that was eight feet by eight feet in length with the sides not having any railings on them.

"Now this is what I'm looking for," Cammy said.

"Okay ladies, the first woman to knock their opponent out of the area twice will advance to the next round, the loser strips," the host said over the intercom.

Soon, the lights turn from red to green as the match begins. Soon, Cammy nails about three forearms to the face of Alicia. Then, Cammy sweeps Alicia's legs and takes her down.

"Come on, do you have the guts to face me," Cammy said to Alicia as Alicia got up.

Soon, Alicia gets up and tackles Cammy to the ground.

"Don't...ever...mess...with...a...witch," Alicia said to Cammy as she continued to punch Cammy.

Cammy then pushes Alicia off of her and gets back up. Cammy then lifts Alicia on her shoulders and drops her with a cutter.

Cammy then picks up Alicia and tries to throw her off the pier, but Alicia stops in time and escapes falling off the pier.

Alicia turns around and Cammy sweeps Alicia's legs, knocking her down and probably off the pier. But then, Alicia grabs a hold onto the edge of the pier and was holding on by a thread.

"Why won't you fall," Cammy asked as she stomped on Alicia's right hand, which made her let go of the edge and was now dangling for her safety.

As Alicia was struggling to get back onto the pier, Cammy runs up and nails a sliding dropkick to Alicia's face. The impact causes Alicia to let go completely as she falls off the pier and into the water.

The buzzer then went off, signalling the end of the first round. Cammy looks to the sky and the score was 1-0 in her favor.

"Too easy," Cammy said.

Soon, Alicia climbs up a ladder and steps back onto the pier, not evening wet from falling into the water (which was virtual).

"Crap, can you even give me a fair fight," Alicia asked Cammy.

"In this tournament, I need to fight to win," Cammy said.

Soon, the light changes from red to green as the next round started. Alicia then fires away with punches right to the face of Cammy.

After five punches, Alicia gets Cammy with a codebreaker, causing her to stumble back a bit. Then, Alicia gets Cammy with a stunner, causing her to stumble closer to the edge.

Alicia was about to nail another powerful punch, but then Cammy catches her arm just in time.

"Ha, you made a huge mistake," Cammy said to Alicia.

"I'm so dead," Alicia said.

Soon, Cammy begins to fire away with punches onto Alicia as she stumbles back with each hit. After seven hits, Cammy nails Alicia with a 1080 spin kick that knocks Alicia onto the ground.

Soon, Alicia gets back on her knee and then Cammy runs towards Alicia, Cammy then gets Alicia with a tilt-o-whirl headscissors takedown.

Cammy then gets up and nails a jumping elbow drop onto Alicia's chest.

Cammy then gets up and then she hits a backflip onto Alicia.

"Oh yeah, never mess with someone that could snap your bones," Cammy said to Alicia.

Then, Alicia pushes Cammy off of her and both women got back up.

Alicia then tries to sweep Cammy's legs, but Cammy jumps up and avoids the sweep.

Cammy then grabs Alicia's legs and gets her with a wheelbarrow suplex that knocks Alicia down and was three feet away from the edge.

As Alicia got on her knees, Cammy runs up and nails a yakuza kick that almost sends Alicia off the pier.

As Alicia turns around, Cammy nails a fast (yet brutal) backflip kick that stuns Alicia from it. Cammy then pushes Alicia off the pier and she falls off the pier and into the water.

Soon, the buzzer goes off as the round was over. Cammy looks to the sky to see the score was 2-0 and then fireworks go off as Cammy wins the match.

"Sweet, I won the first round match and I didn't even break a sweat," .Cammy said.

"The winner of the match, Cammy White," the host said over the intercom.

Soon, Alicia climbs up the ladder and steps back onto the pier.

"Good fight," Cammy said to Alicia as they both shake hands in respect.

"Thanks, I tried but I couldn't beat someone like you," Alicia said to Cammy.

Soon, the area changes back into the pure white training chamber.

"Congrats Cammy, you move on to the next round," the host said over the intercom as the door opens to the main rooms.

"You can go back to your room now," the host said to Cammy as Cammy exits the room and the door closes, leaving Alicia alone.

"Alright Alicia, it is time for you to strip," the host said to Alicia over the intercom.

Alicia loosens up the two belts on her top and throws them to the side. Alicia then goes behind her top and unzips it, she then pulls it over her head and throws it to the side, showing that Alicia didn't wear a bra and showed off her B cup size breasts.

Alicia then grabs onto her long skirt and pulls it down her legs and off her body, she soon tosses to the side as she is left in her pants and boots.

Alicia then grabs one of her boots and pulls it off, she then tosses it aside. Alicia then pulls off her other boot and tosses to the side, leaving her barefooted.

Alicia then grabs the sides of her pants and pulls them down her legs, she soon steps out of them and throws them to the side, leaving her just in her black panties.

After a taking a deep breath, Alicia grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down her legs. She soon steps out of them and tosses it to the side, leaving her naked as we see her pussy with a small patch of dark blue pubic hair on it.

Soon, another door opens as Alicia looks over at it. Alicia then walks over to the door and then she enters the room.

Once the door closes behind her, Alicia looks around to see the room was red and black in color, it had a queen size bed, and a shower that was six feet away.

"Boy, this is swanky," Alicia said.

"I wonder who my new roommate is," Alicia asked as she waits for the loser of the next match.

* * *

 **Well everyone, the first block is almost done as we have one more fight left in the block and the second block will begin the next day.**

 **Stay tuned because coming up next is the final block A match up as _Dead or Alive's_ servant, Marie Rose, will face _Star Ocean's_ healer, Millie Chliette.**


	9. Marie vs Millie and the 4th Room

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 9: Marie Rose vs. Millie Chliette/The Fourth Room**

* * *

The day was almost over as Marie Rose (wearing her first main costume from Dead Or Alive 5: Ultimate) and Millie Chliette (wearing her main costume from Star Ocean: Fantastic Space Odyssey) were walking to the fight chamber for the last match in the first group.

"You know being one of the youngest fighters in the tournament might be a lot of pressure for me," Marie said.

"Well I'm a young competitor as well, but I'm so ready to fight," Millie said as they were inches away from the fighting chamber.

Then, both females walk into the fighting chamber. Then, the door closes behind them as they see the pure white room and Alicia's clothes were gone.

"This is so weird," Marie said.

"Tell me about it," Millie said.

Soon, the room begins to take shape. It then turns into a fighting space in a middle of a field, the fighting space was 9 feet by 9 feet in length, there was tape on the space, and the ground had padding in the area.

"Alright time to win," Marie said.

"Okay ladies, the first women to knock their opponent out of the area twice will move on to face Cammy in the second round, the loser strips," the host said over the intercom.

Soon, the lights turn from red to green as the last match for the first group in the first round begins. Soon, Marie and Millie circle around the area, wanting to get the first strike in the match.

"Okay, show me your moves," Marie asked Millie.

Soon, both women try to punch each other, but they were ducking each shot. About thirteen seconds later, Marie gets Millie down with a hip toss.

As Millie got back on her feet, Marie nails her with a dropkick.

When Millie got on her knees, Marie runs up and nails her with a knee to the face.

Marie then picks up Millie back onto her feet, but then Millie lifts Marie up in the air and tries to throw Marie out of the area. Luckily, Marie landed in the area and was two inches away from being outside the area.

"Oh thank god I landed in the safe zone," Marie said.

Soon, Millie then runs towards Marie, looking for the big moment by taking out Marie.

But then, Marie gets Millie with a back body drop that sends her out of the area. Soon, the buzzer went off signalling the end of the first bout.

Marie looks to the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favor of her.

"Neat, one more win and I'm heading to the next round," Marie said as Millie got up and headed back into the fighting area.

"So, came back for seconds huh," Marie asked Millie.

"Yep, nothing can put me down," Millie said.

Soon, the lights turn from red to green and the second round of this match begins. Millie then quickly takes down Marie and fires off with punches to the face.

After twelve punches, Millie nails an elbow to the top of Marie's head.

Millie gets up and she soon sees Marie getting on her knee. Millie then runs up and tries to nail a curb stomp onto Marie.

But then, Marie moves out of the way and gets behind Millie. Marie nails a headbutt to the back of Millie's head, followed by a tiger suplex.

As Millie got back on her feet, Marie runs up and nails Millie with a kick to her face, taking her down.

Then, Marie gets Millie with a double stomp to the chest as Marie was fired up at this point.

Marie then sees Millie getting up again and Millie starts to run at Marie again.

Marie then lifts Millie up in the air and nails her with a pop up kick that causes Millie to be stunned a bit.

Marie then nails a knee to face buster to Millie, followed by a series of shots to Millie's face. After five shots, Millie was about three inches away from begin knocked outside the area.

Then, Marie spins around and nails a spinning roundhouse kick right onto Millie's jaw.

Marie then lifts Millie up on her shoulders, looking to powerbomb her out of the area to score the win.

Marie then gives a jackknife powerbomb to Millie that sends her out of the area and onto the ground. Then, the buzzer went off signalling the end of the second bout.

Marie then looks to the sky to see the score was 2-0 and then fireworks go off as Marie Rose was the victor.

"Here's your winner, Marie Rose," the host said over the intercom as Marie was excited.

"I did it, I won, Miss Douglas we be so proud of me," Marie said.

Soon, Millie gets back up and steps back into the area. Then, the room returns to the regular white chamber it was before.

"Not too bad for a newbie," Marie said to Millie.

"Thanks," Millie said.

"Congrats Marie, you made to the second round and will face Cammy in the second round," the host said over the intercom, then the door opens to the main rooms.

"You can head back to your room now," the host said as Marie exits the room, then the door closes as Millie was left in the room.

"Okay Millie, it is time to strip," the host said over the intercom to Millie.

Millie then grabs one of her gloves and takes it off, she then throws it to the side. Then she grabs the other glove and takes it off, she then throws it to the side as well.

Millie then takes off one of her boots and throws to the side. Then she takes off her other boot and throws it to the side as well, leaving her in her socks.

Millie then takes off one of her socks and tosses it to the side. She then takes off the other sock and tosses it to the side as well, leaving her barefooted.

Millie then lifts her cape over her head and throws it to the side as well.

Millie then grabs the sides of her dress and pulls them down her body and to her feet, she then kicks it to side, showing off her light purple bra she had on.

Millie then grabs the sides of her tights and pulls them down her legs, she then tosses them to the side, showing off her matching light purple panties she had on.

Millie then goes behind her back and starts to unhook her bra. Once it was unhooked, she let's it fall to the ground, she then throws it to the side, showing off her A cup size boobs.

Millie then grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down her legs, she then throws them to the side as we see her pussy with a full patch of pink pubic hair on it.

Millie then sees the other door opens as she was curious where it heads off to. Millie then walks through the door as she sees the beautiful bedroom/bathroom in her sights, just as the door closes behind her.

Then, Alicia gets up from the bed as she walks towards Millie. Alicia then caress Millie's face as she thinks that Millie was a young and beautiful girl.

"You know I never met a healer before," Alicia said.

"Well what about I heal you after your loss," Millie said to Alicia and then she begins to kiss Alicia on the lips.

Both women felt their tongues in each other as Millie grabs onto Alicia's ass cheeks. Millie then squeezes onto Alicia's butt cheeks as Alicia was moaning with pleasure as Millie's hands were on her butt.

About two minutes later, Alicia breaks away from the kiss as she grabs onto Millie's hand. Soon, both women enter the shower.

Alicia then turns the water on as Millie grabs Alicia's breasts from behind.

"Man, your boobs are so big that I could just squeeze them, compared to my boobs," Millie said.

Then, Alicia turns around as Millie begin to bite and suck on Alicia's left breast.

"Mmm, your such a fiery young girl," Alicia said with pleasure.

About three minutes later, Millie breaks off the sucking as Alicia pushes her up against the shower wall. Then, Alicia begins to kiss along Millie's neck as the water was flowing all over their bodies.

"OH, OH, OH," Millie screamed with pleasure as Alicia continues to kiss along the neck.

Then, Alicia begins to kiss along Millie's chest and down to her belly. Once she was done kissing along Millie's belly, Alicia was now staring at Millie's pussy.

Then, Alicia's tongue goes into Millie's clit as Millie was starting to feel the tongue going into her womanhood.

"Yes, keep putting that tongue into me witch," Millie said with pleasure as Alicia was still putting her tongue right into Millie.

This went on for about two minutes as Alicia soon stops with kissing into Millie's clit and then Alicia turns off the water on the shower.

Soon, Millie opens up the shower door as she and Alicia steps out of it.

"You know what, we don't need to dry off, we can do it on the bed, soaking wet," Millie said.

"Let's do it," Alicia said as Millie grabs onto Alicia's hand as they walk over to the bed.

Soon, Millie laid down on the bed as Alicia gets on top of her. Then, Millie's begins to rub her hand on Alicia's pussy.

"Mmm," Alicia moaned in pleasure as she feels Millie's hand up against her pussy.

Two and a half minutes later, Millie begins to slider her fingers in and out of Alicia's slit.

"AHH," Alicia screamed with pleasure as she could Millie's fingers inside her.

About five minutes later, Millie stops the fingering as she reaches for something under the pillows. She then pulls out a 9 inch dildo as Alicia had a smirk on her face.

"You know, I think I know what to use this on," Alicia said as she grabs the dildo and was ready to use it.

Alicia places the dildo near her pussy and lines it up to Millie's pussy. Then, Alicia puts the toy right into Millie's womanhood.

"AHH," Millie screamed as she could feel it inside her.

Alicia then keeps putting the dildo in and out of Millie as their bodies were rocking back and forth from the action.

"AH, AH, AH," Millie screamed for each time the toy was in her.

"Oh yeah, this won't stop until I can't keep up with it," Alicia said.

About seven minutes later, Alicia was still sliding that toy in and out of Millie. Soon, both women were almost very close to reaching their climax.

"Alicia, I think about to cum," Millie said to Alicia.

"Me too," Alicia said.

"AHH," both women screamed about ten seconds later as Alicia collapses beside Millie as both women were trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, what a way to end the session," Millie said.

"Yeah, for a young woman you can handle my rough sex," Alicia said to Millie.

"I can easily heal up, even after reaching my climax," Millie said.

"Okay ladies, that wraps up the first day of the tournament. Everyone get some sleep and day two will begin tomorrow," the host said over the intercom.

Then, Millie snuggles up against Alicia as both women fall asleep, exhausted from their hot sex.

* * *

 **Well that takes care of day one of Gaming Girls Desires and so far, eight competitors have moved on to the second round. Those fighters are Elisabeth Blanctorche, Mila, Symmetra, Ada Wong, Helena Douglas, Cassandra Alexandra, Cammy White, and Marie Rose.**

 **Don't worry, there is still fifty-six spots left to be filled for the second round.**

 **Stay tuned because the next chapter will have a special pre-show before the second batch of matches begins.**


	10. The Second Day Begins

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 10: The Second Day Begins**

* * *

It was 10:00 am the next morning as all the ladies got up and where up and about. In this extravagant dining room was the eight winners from the first day of the tournament, Elisabeth, Mila, Symmetra, Ada, Helena, Cassandra, Cammy, and Marie, who were eating breakfast.

"You know it is great being the first eight women in the second round," Marie said.

"Yeah, but we have to see who else is in the second round," Ada said.

"I wonder how the other losers are doing," Symmetra asked.

"Who cares," Elisabeth said.

In another room was this huge dining room (not as fancy as the winners lounge) was the eight losers from yesterday as they were still completely naked.

"I can't believe all of our clothes are gone," Max said.

"Yeah, but having my bare ass up against this soft chair is so good," Lisa said as she wiggled her ass against the chair.

Meanwhile, Nyotengu was sitting next to Aerith as she was squeezing Aerith's boobs.

"Mmm," Aerith moaned with pleasure.

Then, Nyotengu stops squeezing and ready to go down low.

"Let's see how your pussy feels," Nyotengu said to Aerith as she rubs her hand up against Aerith's pussy.

"OH YES," Aerith screamed with pleasure as she could Nyotengu's hand against her pussy.

Three minutes later, Nyotengu stops as she feels that Aerith's pussy was now wet from the rubbing.

"Getting a bit wet, don't want get anyone to excited today," Nyotengu said to Aerith.

Meanwhile, a group of women (Juliet Starling, Frost, Mei, and Sherry Birkin) look into the empty room belonging to Jaycee.

"So she really did it," Frost said.

"Yep, she escaped," Sherry Birkin said as they see a huge hole in her room and her mask was on her bed.

"That chick actually escaped this building, I'm impressed by her," Juliet said.

"She is going to miss out on the money and this tournament is completely fucked, I hope they have a backup plan for this," Mei said.

Meanwhile, the sixteen women that were part of the second first round group, were in this waiting room preparing for today.

"So one of the participants escaped, that's insane," Julia Chang said.

"It's insane and stupid, she lost a chance of winning the money," Yuri Sakazaki said.

"But today will be exciting as eight of us will move on to the second round," Kasumi said.

"Hello ladies," the host said over the intercom and then he continued, "welcome to the second day of Gaming Girl Desires, now have two things to get out of the way. First, it seems that Jaycee had successfully escaped the mansion and is now out of the tournament. I have found a replacement for her and that woman is Aya Bera, plus I enhanced security so no one escapes."

"That's good," Rayne said.

"Second, I have a bit of change in the tournament. You thought you would face the winner of each match in the second round, but for the rest of the tournament, the brackets will re-shuffle as you will face different opponents throughout the thing," the host said over the intercom.

"Are you kidding me," Lara Croft said.

"Hey, it seems pretty interesting. It will be more unpredictable since the next round will have a batch of random matches," Christie said.

"Anyway, let's begin the second day," the host said over the intercom.

"Julia Chang and Makoto, make your way to the fighting chamber," the host said over the intercom.

"That's us," Julia said.

"Let's do it," Makoto said as she and Julia got up and start to head into the fighting chamber.

Meanwhile, in this fancy living room, the eight first round winners and the other women who would be fighting in the later days, were watching on this T.V as it was about to show the second day of the tournament.

Then, this door opens up and into the room came Aya Bera. Aya walks up and sits down on the couch next to Tina Armstrong.

"You must be the replacement," Tina asked.

"Yep, hopefully this will work out," Aya said.

"Well welcome to the big leagues, hope you can survive," Ivy Valentine said to Aya.

Then, all the girls see the second day was now broadcast as the next match was about to begin.

* * *

 **You are all asking what just happened? Well, I found out that Julia Chang and Jaycee are actually the same person, so what I did was a thing with Jaycee "escaping" the mansion and taking her out of the tournament.**

 **Her replacement is none other than _Parasite Eve_ main character, Aya Bera!**

 **Now that's done, next chapter will be a special** ** _Tekken_** **vs.** ** _Street Fighter_** **first round match as** ** _Tekken's_** **Native American nature lover, Julia Chang, versus** ** _Street Fighter's_** **karate loving tomboy, Makoto!**


	11. Julia vs Makoto

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 11: Julia Chang vs. Makoto**

* * *

Down the hallway, Julia Chang (wearing her Tekken 5 first costume) and Makoto (wearing her signature karate gi) were walking towards the fighting chamber as they were ready to begin day two.

"You know, this could very well be the most even bout in the tournament so far," Julia said.

"Yeah, we are both experienced fighters and both of us will beat each other senseless to make it to the next round," Makoto said.

Soon, Julia and Makoto enter the chamber as they see it was pure white and empty.

"Little baron isn't it," Julia asked.

"Yeah, but doesn't really matter," Makoto said.

Soon the room begins to take shape and the setting was turned to a shaolin temple with the ring in the centre that was nine feet by nine feet in length.

"Now it feels like a fight," Julia said as she and Makoto step onto the ring.

"Okay ladies you know the rules, the first girl to knock their opponent out of the ring twice will move on to the next round, the loser strips," the host said over the intercom.

The girls were ready as the lights turn from red to green and the match begins.

Before they punch each other, both Julia and Makoto shook hands in a sign of respect. Then, both girls begin to trade back and forth shots with each other.

Twelve seconds later, Makoto hits a spinning roundhouse kick to Julia. Then, Makoto hits a series of roundhouse kicks to Julie's body.

After seven kicks, Makoto takes down Julia with a back suplex. When Julie gets on her knees, Makoto nails her with a spinning backhand fist right onto Julie's face.

Makoto then gets Julia back onto her feet and nails her with a dropkick as Julia stumbles backwards as she was a foot away from the edge of the ring.

Then, Makoto begins to nail Julia with these fast punches right to Julia's face as each punch was forcing her back a bit.

After twenty punches, Makoto nails an extremely hard uppercut to Julia that causes her to fall out of the ring and land on the floor below, soon the buzzer went off signalling the end of the first round of this bout.

Makoto looks to the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favour of her.

"Makoto one, my opponent zero," Makoto said as Julia got back in the ring.

Soon the light turns from red to green as the second round of this bout begins.

Julia then begins to nail these hard forearm strikes to Makoto's face. After nine forearms, Julia takes down Makoto with a hurricanrana.

When Makoto got back up, Julia runs up and nails Makoto with a jumping calf kick to Makoto's face. Julia then takes down Makoto with a side suplex.

As Makoto got on her knees, Julia starts nailing Makoto with these kicks to the chest (sort of like Daniel Bryan). After twelve kicks, Julia takes down Makoto with a loud roundhouse kick to the left side of Makoto's head.

Julia picks up Makoto, but then Makoto responds with open chops to Julia's chest. After seven chops, Makoto runs to the other side of the ring, looking to take her out.

Makoto then runs towards Julia, but then Julia catches her out of nowhere and tosses her out of the ring and onto the floor, the buzzer then went off signalling the end of the second round of this bout.

Julia looks to the sky as the score was now 1-1 and the winner of the third round of this bout would move on to the second round.

Soon, Makoto enters the ring as she was trying to focus on winning.

"Guess we are even here," Julia said.

"Not for long," Makoto said.

Soon, the lights turns from red to green as the third round of this fight has begun.

Makoto and Julia begin to strike each other with strikes to their faces. Eleven seconds later, Julia takes down Makoto with a scoop slam.

Julia then tries to nail a kick on Makoto, but Makoto dodges the kick. Makoto then grabs Julia from behind and gives her a release German suplex.

As Julia got on her knees, Makoto tries to nail her with a kick to the face. But, Julia catches Makoto's foot and trips her onto her back.

Julia then gets up and then she nails a double stomp onto Makoto's chest.

As Makoto was starting to get up, Julia was looking to hit her with a superkick to take her out of the match.

When Makoto got on her feet, Julia was about to hit her with the superkick. But then, Makoto catches Julia's foot in time and for Julia, she was about to be in a world of hurt.

Suddenly, Makoto starts to hit Julia with fast punches, strikes, and kicks all over to Julia's body.

After twenty-two strikes, Makoto throws Julia up into the air. Makoto then jumps up into the air and nails a front flip kick to Julia that sends her crashing back into the ring.

Makoto then lands back into the ring as she sees Julia slowly getting up as Julia was a few inches from the edge of the ring.

When Julia finally got back onto her feet, Makoto nails this hard and vicious uppercut onto Julia that sends her out of the ring and onto the floor, soon the buzzer went off signalling the end of the third round.

Makoto then looks to the sky and it reads 2-1 and then fireworks go off as Makoto won the match.

"Here's your winner, Makoto," the host said over the intercom.

"One opponent down, bring on the next one," Makoto said as Julia got back into the ring.

"That was a good fight," Julia said to Makoto.

"I think that was the best one for the tournament," Makoto said.

Soon, the room takes shape and it became the fighting chamber again.

"Makoto, you have advanced to the next round and you can head back to your room," the host said over the intercom as the door leading to the other room opens.

Makoto then walks out of the door. Soon it closes as Julia was just left in the room.

"Okay Julia, time to strip," the host said over the intercom.

Julia then grabs her headdress and takes it off her head and throws it to the side.

Julia then takes off one of her gloves and throws it to the side. She then takes off her other glove and throws it to the side as well.

Julia then grabs her arm band, takes it off, and throws it to the side as well.

Julia then grabs one of her cowboy boots and takes it off, she then throws it to the side. She then takes off her other boot and throws it to the side, showing off her knee high socks.

Julia then grabs one of her socks, takes it off, and throws it to the side. Julia then takes off her other sock and throws it to the side as she was now barefoot.

Julia then grabs her short brown midriff, pulls it over her head and off her body, she then throws it to the side showing off her longer green midriff.

Julia then grabs her green midriff, pulls it over her head and off her body, she then throws it to the side, showing off her dark green bra.

Julia then loosens the belt on her denim skirt, then she unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. Julia grabs the sides of her skirt and pulls it down her legs, she then steps out of them and kicks it to the side, showing off her matching dark green panties.

Julia then moves her hands to the back and starts to unhook her bra. Once it was unhooked, she grabs it, moves it off her body, and throws it to the side, showing off her B Cup size breasts.

Julia then grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them down her legs. Julia steps out of them and kicks them to the side, as she was fully naked showing off her pussy with a full patch of brown pubic hair on it.

Julia stood there naked for a few seconds and then the other door opens.

"Okay, what's going on," Julia asked as she walks towards the door.

Julia then steps through the door and into the special room. Then, the door closes behind Julia as Julia sees the beautiful room.

Julia was on this outdoor deck with a night time setting and in front of her was a hot tub.

"Boy, this tub is beautiful," Julia said as she sticks her hand in the water.

"I bet whoever will lose will have a place to relax with me," Julia said.

* * *

 **Well I guess it is _Street Fighter_ one and _Tekken_ zero, but will see who will reign supreme when this tournament is over.**

 **Well coming up next we have _Dead or Alive's_ beautiful white hair assassin, Christie, taking on _Street Fighter's_ Brazilian beauty, Laura Matsuda.**


	12. Christie vs Laura and the 5th Room

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 12: Christie vs. Laura Matsuda/The Fifth Room**

* * *

Soon the next two women were walking down the hall towards the chamber, the fighters were Christie (wearing her first main costume from Dead or Alive 5) and Laura Matsuda (wearing her main costume from Street Fighter 5).

"So we are next people to fight in the tournament," Laura said to Christie as Christie was silent.

"You know I hope to shock everyone and beat you," Laura said to Christie but yet again Christie was silent.

Soon both women reach the chamber and they walk through the door, they see it was pure white and that Julia's clothes were gone.

"I'm so amped, I can't wait to fight in my first match," Laura said as Christie was still silent.

Soon, the chamber started to take shape and it turned from the pure white training chamber into this snowy setting with yellow tape on the ground as it formed a square that was ten feet by ten feet in length.

"So this is the ring huh," Laura said as she and Christie step into the ring.

"Okay ladies you know the rules, the first woman to knock their opponent out of the ring twice will move on to the next round, the loser strips," the host said over the intercom.

Soon, the lights change from red to green and the match begins. Laura then extends her hand out to Christie.

But then, Christie slaps Laura in the face as she knocks down Laura.

"I don't back down bitch," Christie said.

Then, Christie begins to punch and kick the living hell out of Laura. After twenty seconds of this beatdown, Christie backs up as Laura got on her knees.

Christie then nails a kick right onto Laura's face as Laura was holding her face in pain.

"Oh damn it," Laura said and then Christie picks up Laura.

Then, Christie begins to choke out Laura as Christie begins to walk to the edge of the fighting space.

About forty seconds later, Laura passes out as Christie tosses her out of the space and the buzzer goes off, ending the first round of the bout.

Christie then looks to the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favour of her.

Christie just smiled as she sees Laura starting to regain consciousness.

"Oh what the hell happened," Laura asked as she got back up.

"I just scored a point you bitch," Christie said to Laura as Laura got back in the space.

Then, the lights turn from red to green as the second round of the match begins. Then, both women begin to nail each other with shots to the face.

Fourteen seconds later, Laura nails Christie with a belly to belly suplex as Christie quickly gets up.

Laura then nails Christie with a brutal backhand shot to the face, it almost looked like that Laura was about to fight her way back into the tournament.

Laura was about to nail her with a punch, but Christie catches her fist just in time. Christie then gets Laura in a full nelson and gives her a dragon suplex as Laura almost landed on her head.

As Laura got up holding her head in pain, Christie begin to fire away with these stiff punches and strikes to Laura's body. About fifteen seconds later, Laura was standing right on the edge of the fighting space.

Christie then nails a knee to Laura's face and then she grabs her by her legs, lifts her up, and drops her to the outside of the fighting area. Then, the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the second round of the bout.

Christie then looks to the sky as the score was 2-0 and then fireworks go off as Christie won the match.

"The winner of the match and moving on to the next round, Christie," the host said over the intercom as Christie remained silent.

Soon, Laura got back up and she stepped back into the fighting area. Then, the fighting space was change back into the chamber.

"Congrats Christie, you have advanced to the next round," the host said over the intercom as Christie walks out of the door to the bedrooms.

"Well okay then," the host said over the intercom about Christie's suddenly leave.

"Alright Laura, time to strip," the host said over the intercom to Laura.

Laura grabs the tape on her left foot and rips it off. She then rips off the tape on her right foot as well, she takes the pile of tape and toss it to the side, leaving her bare foot.

Laura grabs the knot on her top and unties it. She then grabs her top and takes it off her body, she then throws it to the side, she didn't wear a bra so she was topless and showing off her C cup size breasts.

Laura then begins to loosen the belt on her pants and then unzips them. Laura then grabs the sides of her pants and pulls them down, she soon steps out of them and kicks them to the side, showing off the black thong Laura had on.

Laura then pulls off her armbands and throws them to the side as well.

Laura then grabs the sides of her thong and she pulls it down, she soon steps out of it and kicksit to the side, showing off her naked body and her pussy which had a thin strip of black pubic hair on it.

Laura looks to the side as she sees the other door has opened.

Laura then walks through the door to see that Julia was sitting down as her feet were in the hot tub.

Laura enters the room as the door closes behind her. Then, Julia gets up and walks towards Laura.

"So, you lost your fight," Julia said to Laura.

"Yeah, unfortunately I ended up getting paired up with someone that kick my ass and then some," Laura said as Julia was moving her finger up and down Laura's chest.

"What are you doing," Laura asked Julia.

"I have never seen anyone so ripped like you," Julia said referring to Laura's physique.

"Thanks," Laura said.

"Now let's take our minds off our loses and soak in that tub," Julia said as she and Laura stepped into the hot tub.

Once they sit down, Julia leans up against Laura and begins to nibble on Laura's left ear.

"You are a little feisty aren't you," Laura asked Julia.

"A little," Julia said and then she gets on top of Laura and then they begin to have this kissing session.

Their tongues were moving inside their mouths as Julia was rocking back and forth on Laura's lap.

A minute later, they stop kissing as Laura begins to suck on Julia's left breast.

"Mmm," Julia moaned as Laura continue to suck and bite onto Julia's left tit.

Two minutes later, Laura stop biting and sucking as Julia steps out of the hot tub and lies down on the deck. Laura then steps out of the hot tub and gets on top of Julia.

"You know I like being the dominant one," Laura said as she begin to French kiss Julia again.

About a minute and a half later, Laura begins to move along Julia's body. Laura laid down soft kisses along Julia's breasts, then her tummy, and then finally Laura reaches to Julia's pussy.

Laura then licks her lips at the sight of Julia's pussy.

Laura then begins to lick away at Julia's pussy and then she digs her tongue right into it afterwards.

"OH MY, YES," Julia screamed with pleasure as she could Laura eating her out.

Three minutes after Laura eat Julia out, she put her pussy against Julia's pussy and then she rocks back and forth as they were grinding their pussies together.

"AH," Julia screamed as she rocked back and forth with her breasts jiggling from each move.

"I have some experience in a situation like this," Laura said as the grinding was getting more intense.

Six minutes later, they kept grinding away as they were about to cum.

"I think about to blow," Julia said.

"AHH," Julia and Laura screamed five seconds later as they both collapse on the deck.

"Wow, what an amazing experience," Julia said.

"No one knows how much fighting experience and sex experience I have in my system and I just showed you my sexual experience," Laura said to Julia.

"Your pretty good," Julia said to Laura.

"Thanks," Laura said to Julia.

"Will Kasumi and Lara Croft please make your way to the fighting chamber," the host said over the intercom.

"Guess the next match is about to start a few minutes," Julia said.

"Yeah, but I rather snuggle up to you," Laura said to Julia as she crawls up and then she lied down beside Julia, not thinking about the next match.

* * *

 **I think this tournament has a new favorite to win as Christie just beat the fucking shit out of Laura Matsuda to advance to the next round, not to mention that sex scene with Julia and Laura was pretty hot.**

 **Anyway up next is one of the most anticipating matches in the first round as** ** _Dead or Alive's_** **cute red headed ninja, Kasumi, faces against one of the most famous Video Game girls,** ** _Tomb Raider's_** **Lara Croft.**


	13. Kasumi vs Lara

**Gaming Girl Desires**

 **Summary: The hottest girls in all of the video game world compete in an huge tournament extravaganza for a large cash prize and for some sexy desires.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Rated M for violence, nudity, and sexual content.**

 **P.S-All women in this fic are over 18 years old.**

 **Chapter 13: Kasumi vs. Lara Croft**

* * *

Down the hall, we see Lara Croft (wearing her main outfit from the reboot series of _Tomb Raider_ ) and Kasumi (wearing her signature outfit from the _D.O.A_ series with her hair down) walking towards the fighting chamber.

"You know, this fight could easily be the match of the first round," Lara said.

"Yeah, two really popular girls fighting each other in the first round with only one winning, the fans will go crazy if one of us lose," Kasumi said.

"But one thing is for sure is that one of us will be the eleventh person to be in the second round," Lara said as they approach the door of the chamber.

They open the door and they walk into the chamber, seeing the pure white chamber as Laura's clothes were gone as well.

"This seems like a huge waste of money," Kasumi said.

"Hey, the host brought over a hundred girls here, I guess the budget went into bringing all of us here than the actual fighting arena," Lara said.

Soon the room begins to take shape as the chamber transforms into this amazon jungle. There was tape on this ground forming a square that was ten feet by ten feet in length.

"This is much better," Lara said.

"I guess the host had a bigger budget than we all thought," Kasumi said.

"Okay ladies, you know the rules. The first woman to knock their opponent out of the area twice will move on to the next round, the loser has to strip," the host said over the intercom.

Then, the lights change from red to green as the match begins.

"Alright, let's bring the house down," Lara said to Kasumi.

"Let's show everyone who is the baddest here," Kasumi said to Lara.

Lara and Kasumi begin to try and hit each other with fists to the face. But, both ladies were ducking each move with accuracy.

Ten seconds later, Kasumi sweeps Lara's legs, taking her down.

Kasumi then begins to stomp on Lara's chest repeatedly. Thirteen seconds later, Lara pushes Kasumi off of her, taking her down as Lara got back up.

As both women got back up, Lara runs up and tackles Kasumi down onto the ground as they were half a foot away from the edge of the area.

Both women get back up again and then Lara tries to strike at Kasumi, but she ducks the move.

Then, Kasumi begins to strike at Lara's ribs with fist shots. After ten strikes, Kasumi nails a wheel kick that hits Lara in her jaw.

Kasumi then grabs Lara by her arm and the she tosses her out of the fighting area. Then, the buzzer went off ending the first round of the bout.

Kasumi looks to the sky to see the score was 1-0 in favor of her.

"Phew, that was a bit too easy," Kasumi said.

"I was taking it easy on you, wait until the next round of this match," Lara said to Kasumi as she got up and steps back into the fighting space.

Soon, the lights go from red to green as the second round of this fight begins.

Kasumi and Lara begin to trade back and forth shots to each other's faces. Nine seconds later, Lara nails a knee to Kasumi's ribs, followed by a boot to Kasumi's face, taking her down.

Lara then pulls down a long branch from a tree as she sees Kasumi getting back up.

Lara swings and strikes Kasumi in the head with the stick. Lara strikes Kasumi with the stick again as Kasumi was stepping back a bit.

Lara keeps hitting Kasumi with that branch as each shot was getting Kasumi closer to the edge. After six shots, Kasumi was a few inches from the edge as Lara was ready from one last swing.

Lara swings one more time and the branch breaks over Kasumi's head, which causes Kasumi to be stunned from the move.

Lara drops the broken branch and nails a hard superkick to Kasumi as she falls out of the area. The buzzer then went off signalling the end of the second round of this bout.

Lara looks to the sky as the score was tied 1-1.

"Looks like it is tied up," Lara said.

"Yep and I'm looking to be the one to go into the next round," Kasumi said as she got back up and enter the fighting space.

"In your dreams you orange haired ninja fuck," Lara said to Kasumi.

Soon, the lights changed from red to green as the final round of this bout begins.

Kasumi then hops onto Lara's shoulders and then she takes her down with a reverse hurricarana as Lara almost lands head first onto the ground.

When Lara got on her knees, Kasumi starts to nail Lara with these fast kicks to her head and body. After fifteen fast kicks, Kasumi was lining up, setting up for one more brutal kick.

Kasumi was ready to nail the kick, but then Lara grabs Kasumi's foot just in time. Lara then throws Kasumi down onto the ground back first.

Lara gets back up and gets Kasumi with a double stomp to the chest.

When Kasumi got back onto her knees, Lara nails Kasumi with punches to the face. After eleven punches, Lara takes down Kasumi with this cartwheel kick to the face.

"What's the matter Kasumi, can't beat me without your half-sister," Lara said to Kasumi as Kasumi got back up.

"I can beat you just by myself," Kasumi said.

Then, Kasumi nails a hurricanrana on Lara that almost sends her out of the fighting area, she was about two inches away from landing outside of it.

Lara turns around as she sees Kasumi running towards her. Then, Kasumi hops onto Lara's shoulders and begins to hit her on her head.

"Your a fucking tomb raider, you should be finding gold than face me," Lara said to Kasumi.

After fourteen punches, Lara sees her chance as she a part of the broken branch from earlier.

"Actually, I rather be facing off with a challenger like you," Lara said as she swings the branch and strikes Kasumi in the head with it.

Soon, Lara throws Kasumi off her shoulders and out of the fighting space. The buzzer soon went signalling the end of the third round of this bout.

Lara looks to the sky to see the score was 2-1, soon fireworks go off as Lara was the winner.

"I did it, I'm moving on to the second round," Lara said.

"The winner of the match and moving on to the second round, Lara Croft," the host said over the intercom.

Soon, Kasumi gets back up and steps back into the fighting space.

"What a way to step this tournament up a notch," Kasumi said as she shook Lara's hand in respect.

"Yeah, everyone should be serious when I'm in the next round of the tournament," Lara said as they broke off the hand shake.

Soon, the room takes shape as it turns back into the fighting chamber.

"Congratulations Lara Croft, you have moved on to the second round. You can now head back to your main bedroom," the host said over the intercom and then the door to main rooms opens up.

Lara then heads out the door and starts heading back to her room. Soon, the door closes as Kasumi was the only one left in the room.

"Alright Kasumi, it is time for you to strip," the host said to Kasumi over the intercom.

"Okay, I know when I'm defeated," Kasumi said.

Kasumi starts to slide off one of her wrist bands and throws it away. She then slides off the other wrist band and throws it away as well.

Kasumi kicks off one of her sandals and throws it away. She then takes off her other sandal and throws it to the side as well.

Kasumi then slides off one of her shin guards and throws it to the side. She then slides off the other shin guard and throws it to the side as well..

Kasumi then grabs onto one of her thigh high socks, she then pulls it down and off her body, she soon throws it to the side. Kasumi grabs onto the other thigh high sock and pulls it down her leg and off her body, she then throws it to the side as well, leaving her bare foot.

Kasumi then slides off one of her hand guards and throws it away. She then slides off the other hand guard and throws it to the side as well.

Kasumi then rips off her choker and throws it to the side as well.

After taking a deep breath, Kasumi reaches from behind and starts to untie her sash. Once it was untied, she throws it to the side on her pile of clothes.

Kasumi then grabs the top of her dress and she slides down and off her body. She then throws it to the side as she was left in her blue panties, showing off her D Cup size breasts.

Kasumi then grabs the knots that was holding up her panties. She then unties both knots as she let her panties hit the floor.

Kasumi was left naked as we get a shot of her pussy with a full patch of orange pubic hair on it.

"Fuck, I guess this is what humiliation feels like," Kasumi said.

Soon, the other door opens as Kasumi looks over to it.

"Huh, what is this all about," Kasumi asked as she approached the door.

Kasumi soon enters through the door and into the room. Then, the door closes behind as she sees what was inside it.

The room turned into this grassy field as Kasumi walks across the field, feeling the grass over her naked body.

"This room is probably the most insane yet gorgeous room ever made," Kasumi said as she felt the long grass along her fingers.

Soon, Kasumi sees this small hill in her sights. Kasumi then walks over to the hill as she stretched out a bit after the fight.

Kasumi then lies down on the hill as she looks up to the sky.

"You know even though I'm out, at least the view of this sky makes it all worth it," Kasumi said as the next match was set to begin.

* * *

 **It was bit of a shock to see Kasumi lose, but hey one of these popular females had to win and it was Lara Croft. Now she is in the second round.**

 **Anyway up next we have** _ **Bloodrayne's**_ **vampire, Rayne, facing off against** _ **Virtua Fighter's**_ **fan dancer, Aoi Umenokoji!**


End file.
